Once More
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Susan, lost everything she had when the train accident happened. She regretted everything she said about Narnia, and she wish she could turn back time. And then a miracle happened.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia, C.S. Lewis is the brilliant brains behind it

**AN: **This story has been bugging me since like forever. I just need to jot it down before it fades away from my mind.

**Once More**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Susan is walking down a familiar path. She does not know what came to her and why was she going there, she is just having a feeling she should be there.

She remembered her siblings are having their usual talk about Narnia just last night. They were debating.

*FLASHBACK*

Susan was walking to her room when she heard Edmund, Peter and Lucy in the boys' bedroom. They were talking about Narnia,…again.

"_Shouldn't we tell Susan about our plans? _Lucy said.

"_She is not concerned about Narnia, anymore. Isn't she? So why bother telling her when she won't believe?" _Peter answered rather grumpily.

"_But do you remember what Aslan said? Once a King and Queen of Narnia-" _

"_-Always a King and Queen of Narnia." _Edmund cut her off, then continued, _ "Yes we know that Lu. But Susan is the one who decided to forget Narnia. I don't think she wants to be associated with anything that concerned Narnia." _

"_We would save Narnia again, Lu, whether Susan will come with us or not" _Peter finalized

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Oh, If they only knew the truth. Susan had never forgotten about Narnia. She never did. It was just too much to bear that she couldn't come back to Narnia ever again. So she pretended that it wasn't real. But she knows deep down inside her she was aching to see Narnia, to breathe its air, and to rule and live in peace once again.

She was actually getting tired of the pretence she was pulling on. She was already thinking of joining them again, sharing her thoughts and experiences with them, but pride won her over. Also, she doesn't know how to start over again, to act that she never pretended Narnia was unreal.

That is why after she snaps her siblings on talking about Narnia, she would simply walk out but hide near them, not enough for them to see her but enough for her to hear what they are talking about. She enjoyed hearing their stories, about their adventures and their thoughts when they are in Narnia.

But last night was a bit different. They were not telling stories or experiences, they were just planning to come to Narnia again. She remembered hearing something about a dream, a man, and Narnia in danger that they have to help.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Do you both know the plan? Ed and I are to fetch the rings; you stay with Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer. We'll meet you at the station. We will try to get back as soon as we can." _Peter briefly said

That was the last thing she heard. For Lucy was making her way to the door and she did not want to be caught eavesdropping so she went to her room as fast as she could. She and Lucy were sharing the same room.

She grabbed her brush and gently brushed her hair in front of a huge mirror. She saw the door flung open, and revealed her little sister. Lucy then started staring at her.

"_What is it, Lu?"_ she asked, a little worried.

"_Nothing" _ answered Lucy. Then after a deep thought, _"You are very beautiful Sue, can I , um.. brush your hair?"_

Susan laughed but not mockingly, _"Of course sweetie, come." _She gestured Lucy to come to her.

Lucy silently and adoringly brushed her sisters hair. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"_Sue, have you really forgotten about Narnia?"_ Lucy then blurted, breaking the long silence.

Susan felt her throat dry, _"I haven't forgotten Narnia." _Lucy's eyes shone _"It is a game we played before, and we all enjoyed playing that game". _Lucy's eyes began to look sad.

"_Oh.. I thought…" _She trailed off. Susan was sorry she lied to her but did not show it.

"_Ummm.. Sue, you know I really admire you. It's just that…" _She trailed off again, thinking of the right words to say but failed.

"_Just what?"_ Susan asked curiously.

"_Nothing"_ Lucy smiled. She stared lovingly to her older sister. "_I love you, and I forgive you for everything you had done wrong to me. No matter what you had done, I love you and I will always be your sister"._

Susan has no idea what Lucy was talking about. All she knows is that she was acting weird. Even though she has always known her as sweet innocent Lucy, her action was just not her. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She also realized how much Lucy's words affected her. She stood up and looked at her little sister who was now fast asleep. She went to her bed and thought about what she would do.

_Tomorrow, I would definitely tell her that I love her so much and that I have been lying all this time, that I do remember Narnia, and our blissful life when we were there. I would tell her how much I love her and that she is far more beautiful than I am._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

But then she had not done this for Lucy was already gone. Apparently, she went to see Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer to wait for Edmund and Peter.

She then remembered walking to her brother, Edmund, who was so caught up in space. He is clearly thinking about something.

*FLASHBACK*

"_A penny for your thoughts?"_ Edmund jumped up and tripped, making Susan giggle at his reaction.

"_Do not startle me like that"_ He said after recovering from his shock.

"_Sorry" _Susan said _"What are you thinking anyway?"_

"_Nothing." _Odd, Susan thought

"_Well, I should be going now." _Susan said to break the awkward silence.

Susan made her way to the door when she heard Edmund called her. She looked back at him. He had already caught up on her.

"_Do you still think Narnia as a child play?" _He asked then after seeing a frown form on her face continued, "_Well, I'm sorry, I do not want to be a hindrance anymore, I'm sorry, really sorry"_

With that Edmund walked away, leaving a puzzled Susan. Then still confused, she walked towards the door when again Edmund called her. Wearing a frown, she again looked back again.

"_I just thought you were lonely or something,.. so I thought,.. Su, you are a great sister. Even though you deny everything about Narnia, and we had drifted apart, I still love you as a sister. And don't be sad, I, we will always be with you, no matter what your choices are, no matter what happens." _Edmund smiled at her before turning his back from her.

Susan didn't even realize she was no longer scowling, she was crying. She wanted to ran to her brother and hugged his back. She wanted to tell him that she was really lonely and that she was guilty for lying from them. That she does not really think Narnia was just a game but know from her heart the place was really true. And that Edmund would never be a hindrance to her. That she misses him, Peter and Lucy. That she also love him as her brother.

"_Susan!"_ someone called outside.

Maybe it could wait; she does not want to make her boyfriend wait for her. So she dried up her tears and walked to the door.

_I would tell him all that as soon as I come back from my date._

When she opened the door, she almost screamed from surprise. Peter was just about to enter when she opened the door, almost bumping to each other.

"_Sorry."_ He muttered. Then he saw there were tears in her eyes. He was to ask her if she was crying when Susan speak up.

"_I'm sorry Peter. I .. should…" _She trailed off, she wanted to tell him the truth already, she can't bear it anymore.

But then maybe Peter won't believe her. After all she had been mean to them. She doesn't even deserve Lucy's admiration and Edmund's concern. She definitely doesn't deserve Peter's care, even his pity.

"_Nothing. I should be going now" _And with that she strode off to her boyfriend.

Peter eyed her with concern then he called her back. When she looked back, he shouted,

"_If you have anything that's bothering you , you can tell me. I am your brother after all."_

Susan smiled and thanked him. No, she doesn't deserve this. Maybe she could make it up. Yes, she would make it all up once she came back home. She rode her boyfriend's car and he heard Peter shouts just before the car screeched.

"_Take care Su. I love you."_

Susan blinked. Weird, very weird. Everyone is all acting weird.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? Why is everyone acting so weird? Oh well, I should just make up my mind and confessed to them after my date. And with that Susan, make sure of that._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She didn't really enjoy her date. She was busy thinking about how to tell her siblings she was sorry. Her boyfriend was so pissed, he broke up with her.

She doesn't really care. She is actually relieved he broke up with her. She wasn't happy with him. She was excited to go home to care at all.

But nobody's home when she came back. She waited for them, but got really bored so she decided to go look for them.

_Where could they be? Aha! I remember Peter said something about train station. Maybe I can find them there. _

So she walks her way to the train station. If you can call that walking, it seems more like skipping. Upon arriving at the train station she immediately went looking for Peter or Edmund or Lucy, or anyone that is friends of Narnia. She would tell them she have come to help them with their quest of once again saving Narnia from the trouble.

She smiled at the thought. Her smile even got broader when she saw Edmund and Peter in the midst of the crowd. She called them but could not possibly be heard with all the noises. She can't also seem to move from her place because the place was too crowded.

She was looking at them while she was trying to shove some people out of her way. And she saw it all.

The train was nearing, both train. From one train boarded Lucy, Eustace, Jill, Polly and Digory . On the other train boards the Pevensie parents. Both drivers of the trains lost their control on the vehicle. They crashed to one another. Parts of the train came flying by. People screamed and panicked and run wildly to escape. Susan just froze on her position; she tried finding Peter and Edmund. She looked around just in time to see a train part was flying towards Peter and Edmund who was trying to save some children who was lost from all the commotion.

"_PETER! EDMUND! LOOK OUT!" _She shrieked but it was drowned from all the noise in the station.

She saw Edmund look at the object flying their way and said something to Peter. Then both of them hugged one child. And to Susan's horror, the train parts struck deep into Ed's and Pete's skin. She cried and went running towards them not really caring if she knocked some people down.

When she reached them she quickly untangles the men from the children who were crying. Both children were greeted by their weeping parents. Susan herself was weeping.

Peter and Edmund already closed their eyes never opening them again. Both also had no pulse and not breathing.

"_EDMUND! PETER!"_ then remembering what Peter said last night she bolted up and started looking around.

"_LUCY!" _saw a small fragile body lying lifelessly on the ground. She was surrounded by 4 other lifeless bodies. _"No, no, NO! LUCY! NO!"_ she ran towards the bodies. She does not know what to do anymore.

She felt her knees weakened, she then fall out. She cried her eyes and heart out as she chanted the names of all she had lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Please read and review.. : thank you**

Wow! I never thought someone would actually read this, let alone review this. It sure is surprising and I am really thankful! To each and everyone who have read this... I can never thank you enough.. Really! I love you guys! :)


	2. If Only

**AN: **I do not own Narnia.. (sigh)...

**CHAPTER2: IF ONLY**

Susan wiped the tears from her eyes. It's been days since her family died on the train wreck. She hadn't known her parents were on the other train until one of the medics told her so. And now is the day they are going to be buried.

She also hadn't got enough sleep since. She just can't get herself to sleep. She was thinking about her family, of what could have happened if she was with them, of what could have happened if she just did what she really wanted to do.

But she couldn't turn back the time, couldn't she? She wiped her tears again. After doing so, she looked around the room.

Alberta and Harold Scrubb is not there, which is not surprising. A few days ago she saw them at the hospital. They went to see Eustace's corpse. She also met Mr and Mrs Pole, Jill's parents who were claiming their daughter's corpse.

Aunt Alberta was shrieking Eustace's name and crying and shaking his body while Uncle Harold was still pale and frozen on his feet caused by the great misfortune that has fallen unto them. Jill's parents were also sad but a lot more quietly weeping over their loss.

Suddenly Uncle Harold regained his composure, and started his way to the weeping Susan. He started wagging his fingers in front of her, followed by Aunt Alberta who was shouting at her face, screaming words that sound like,

"_If you had not told our Eustace about that silly Narnian tales, he would have not been dead by now. You and your siblings are the reason he is dead. The only good thing about our son's martyrdom is that none could tell those senseless fictions now that your siblings are dead. I'm glad all of your troublesome family died. And I hope you would soon follow. But that would not be for long, since karma would surely get you!"_

Luckily, some nurses stopped the two from harassing her. Eustace body was the first one taken from the hospital and was buried immediately. Ever since they left the hospital, Susan hadn't seen them again.

She felt relieved that her Aunt and Uncle weren't there. She would regret making a ruckus at her family's burial. She saw Jill's parents and went to their seats to comfort them. She knows they are still mourning for Jill nevertheless they were there to comfort her.

The crowd started to lessen. Until the last couple, Jill's parents were saying their goodbyes to Susan. Susan took a last look at her family's graves and let a tear roll down her face before walking home.

Home. When she opened the door, she knows this house isn't home for her anymore, not now that her loved-ones are not with her.

She cooked her meal; suddenly someone was knocking her door. She opened the door and found Joseph, her boyfriend, no more like ex-boyfriend since he broke up with her.

"I heard what happened so I came here as fast I could." Joseph started.

_As fast as he could? Hmmpp. He wasn't even present during my mourning neither was he on their burial when he lives just a few blocks away. _Susan thought angrily. She wasn't really angry that he wasn't with her the whole week; she was just irritated that he showed up again, disturbing her peaceful wishful thinking.

As if reading her mind he continued, "You see, when you and I broke up, I went to America to forget you but I couldn't so I wanted us back. But you see, my dad and I were dealing with our business there. That is why I wasn't there with you even if I wanted to. I'm sorry for your loss. I know you needed someone so I went here as fast as I could"

"It's fine Joseph, you don't owe me an explanation, as you had said, we are no longer together so you don't need to be concerned anymore." Susan said then started to close the door but Joseph came bolting in.

"And what do you think you are doing? Who told you to come in?" yelled Susan; he is starting to piss her off.

"You need me Susan, I won't leave."

"No, I don't. So now, leave!"

"I'm here as a friend."

"You are not even close to any of them and in case you have forgotten, you are not my friend, I guess not anymore. So please leave!"

"Are you mad because I broke up with you?"

"Mad? Why should I? To tell you the truth, I never did love you. I just did that to push myself away from…" She trailed, she still can't say the word Narnia in front of somebody " UGH! Just leave me alone!" she started pushing him to the door.

"You are really like that, aren't you? Pushing away everyone who loves you. Fine then, I'll leave. And don't expect to see me ever again. I'll leave you here, ALL ALONE and MISERABLE!" she does not need to shut the door because he did it his self.

Susan realized he was right. She was all alone. She walked to her parents' bedroom and reminisced the times they spent there with her.

She then went to Peter and Edmund's room. Like what she did at her parents' bedroom, she again recalled the moments she had with them. She also pondered the last conversation she had with them.

"_Su, you are a great sister. Even though you deny everything about Narnia, and we had drifted apart, I still love you as a sister. And don't be sad, I, we will always be with you, no matter what your choices are, no matter what happens."_

"_If you have anything that's bothering you , you can tell me. I am your brother after all. Take care Su. I love you. "_

She was really crying hard. And when she entered the room she had once shared with Lucy, she cried even harder. Especially when she recollected the last words that escaped her sister's lips.

"_I love you, and I forgive you for everything you had done wrong to me. No matter what you had done, I love you and I will always be your sister"._

She went to Lucy's bed and snatched the stuffed lion from it before proceeding to her bed and lie there. She clutched the stuffed animal and wept even more .

_If only I didn't do such horrible things. If only I did not pretend. If only I was not mean and horrible. If only I acted as a good sister and daughter. If only I said and made them feel that I love them too. If only I could turn back the time , If only.._

She then slowly drifted to sleep. The first sleep she had for a week.

When her eyes fluttered she was completely shock for she was in Narnia again. She felt happy but then something tells her this isn't right.

So she travelled through the woods, and saw the crowds bursting everywhere. They didn't seem to know she was there, so she just walked and walked and walked until she reached the middle of the crowd.

She saw Aslan and a young man, and seven familiar faces, but their clothes were different for they wore the finest clothes she had ever seen matched with glistening crowns. They seem to be introducing their selves to the young man. Then she heard,

"If I heard the chronicle aright, there should be another. Has not your Majesties two sisters?" The young man said then continued "Where is Queen Susan?"

She saw Peter stiffened and clenched his fist before answering shortly and gravely, "My sister Susan is no longer a friend of Narnia"

She felt wretched when she heard him speak those words but she knows she deserves it.

"Yes," said Eustace, "and whenever you've tried to get her to come and talk about Narnia or do anything about Narnia, she says, 'What wonderful memories you have! Fancy your still thinking about all those funny games we used to play when we were children.'"

"Oh Susan!" said Jill, "She's interested in nothing nowadays except nylons and lipstick and invitations. She always was a jolly sight too keen on being grown-up."

"Grown-up indeed," said the Lady Polly. "I wish she would grow up. She wasted all her school time to be the age she is now, and she'll waste all the rest of her life trying to stay that age. Her whole idea is to race on to the silliest time of one's life as quick as she can and then stop there as long as she can."

"Well. Don't let's talk about that now," said Peter. "Look! Here are lovely fruit-trees. Let us taste them."

With that Peter walked to the trees, followed by the young man, then the other kings and queens, of Aslan, and the crowd started following them.

Susan was left frozen on her spot when the crowd were rummaging the woods for fruits and food. She was crying because it hurts. Every word they had said stabbed her like knives. However she knew every word was also nothing but truth. She was truly that atrocious. She may look all lovely and sort but she was actually hideous.

They were right she deserves it. She deserves her misery. She deserves to be alone. She was bawling even harder and started to run opposite everyone's location.

She heard Lucy yelled her name but she just went on. She heard Peter and Edmund called her again, but she still sprinted away from them. She heard everyone called her but still onward she goes.

She heard footsteps running behind her, but she doesn't care. All she wanted was to run away from them, away from Narnia. She does not belong there anymore; just like what Peter said, she is not a friend of Narnia anymore. It is not justly for her to step into this land. She has to get away from them before she ruins everything. She had nothing but melancholy to her siblings life back in England and she does not want to do that to them anymore.

"SUSAN! SUSAN! SUSAN!" Lucy, Edmund and Peter called, and then she felt someone grabbed her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Kindly review after reading.. thanks! :)**

To my lovely readers, you are all so cool! I love you guys!

I had rewritten this because after reading it again, I realized there were a lot of mistakes.. and Susan's break-up with her boyfriend doesn't quite fit the time set.. so I fixed it.. I hope.. I'm so sorry to all of those who had read this before it is rewritten, my bad.. I hope this one's better..


	3. Susan Learns Her Lesson

**AN: **(sigh) Do I have to tell you again? It just makes me sad... okay.. Just to clear things I do not own Narnia, it's obvious since if I was the writer then I should have published this as a part of the series and is now a millionaire... but I'm not.. so.. just enjoy this one okay? :)

**CHAPTER 3: SUSAN LEARNED HER LESSON**

"SUSAN! SUSAN! SUSAN!" Lucy, Edmund and Peter called, and then she felt someone grabbed her shoulders. She felt it shaking her.

"Stop. Please let go of me" Susan said while she shoved the tight grip on her shoulders, "I don't deserve to be in your presence nor stepping here in this blessed land. Just let me go. Let me dwell in desolation."

Then suddenly other hands were tugging desperately on her, making her tremble.

"Will you snap out of it?" she heard Edmund's hurried voice.

Then her eyes fluttered. She was again in her and Lucy's room. Everything was still the same before she fell asleep except that she was not clutching Lucy's stuffed lion. And that there are 3 familiar faces staring intently at her, all wearing worried expression.

She felt tears quickly work their way out of her eyes. As she did the familiar faces grew more concerned. But before they could even ask her what happened, she hauled all of them into a tight hug.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, and then remembering what happened in Narnia she swiftly moved away from them, "No please, don't come near me. I only cause people unhappiness. People like you don't deserve that."

Lucy, Peter and Edmund exchanged looks of utter bewilderment.

"Did she crack her head when she went on a date with that Joseph? Or maybe that bastard said something to Susan and caused her to be in this state? Because if he did, I would not hesitate to kill him for hurting our sister." Edmund stated, mainly to Peter and Lucy.

Lucy edged nearer to her before saying, "Don't be silly, you won't cause us any gloom. You couldn't, you are too _gentle." _She then hugged her tight.

"What happened to you?" Peter said, looking directly to her eyes. Anxiety still etched on his face.

Making up her mind, Susan said, "Nothing."

"Yeah, it's just nothing" Edmund retorted, then look at her from head to toe. Even though he said that sarcastically, worry is evident in his voice.

Susan then realized what state she is at present. Her clothes are soaking with sweat. Every part of her was perspiring. Her eyes are red due to crying too much. Her hair is all messed up. She was still quivering.

Realizing how silly it is to hide the truth (and she doesn't want to lie anymore), but still doesn't want to talk about it briefly said, "Bad dream. What have I been doing?"

"Bad dream indeed," Lucy said, "You were first calling out our names.-"with that Edmund snorted.

"Sounds more like bellowing to me." Edmund said

"-then you started crying." Lucy continued as if she wasn't cut by Edmund, "You were crying so hard so I started to get worried and I tried waking you up but you just couldn't be halted. And so I called Peter and Edmund. But by the time we get here you are already sound asleep."

"But Edmund and I stayed here for a while, just to be sure. Then when we were about to get back to our room, you started crying again. "Peter continued.

Then Edmund sustained, "You were muttering silly things like you deserve to be in misery, to be alone, and sorts of things. We thought Joseph said something bad to you." Then more seriously added, "If he said anything bad about you tell me, I swear I'm going to kill him." Peter glared at the youngest male Pevensie.

"But that wouldn't be possible." Peter said. Susan confusedly eyed him. Peter caught the question, _"why is that?"_ in her eyes though she didn't say a thing. He glanced at Edmund and Lucy, hoping they would continue the conversation for him.

"Because you were mentioning …" Lucy trailed, unsure if she should tell her older sister that she was citing the word Narnia, which was in Susan's vocabulary is a bad language.

Susan looked puzzled for a moment. She scanned them one by one. Peter was glancing from Susan to Edmund and Lucy, sitting rather uncomfortably. Edmund was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact, his weight constantly shifting from one foot to another. Lucy was playing with her thumbs and avoiding eye contact with her too. She now knows what they are talking about.

"Narnia." She finally said. At the said word everyone shot their eyes on her.

_Of course they are surprised. You haven't spoken that word for the longest time. Referring Narnia as a silly child game and dodging every conversation pertaining to it like it was some kind of an awful disease._

Then as if remembering something, she asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No." The three of them answered. She then sighed, relieved that it was all just a bad dream.

Or maybe not. Perhaps Aslan wanted her to learn from that dream. She saw Peter and Edmund awkwardly walking out of the room. They don't seem to want to leave, but guessed she need time to think.

"Guys!" she called them out. Immediately the three pop up in front of her.

"Is something still bothering you?" inquired Peter

"Are you still feeling some pain?" Edmund asked

"Do you need anything? Is there something we can do?" queried Lucy

With all these, Susan felt loved again. She wanted to cry for joy but that could wait.

"I want to tell you something and it's going to take some time so I hope you won't get bored." Susan began; straightaway her siblings were at her side, eager to listen to her.

"I lied to all of you," she started, " I do believe, no, I do know Narnia is real. I know that the first time we get in there was when Lucy found a magical wardrobe at Professor Kirke's mansion. I know that we fought the white witch and ended hundred years of winter. I know we ruled there as Kings and Queens of Narnia for fifteen Narnian years. And that we almost forgot our previous lives here in Finchley. And that we stumbled back here in England through the same route as we enter that world."

Susan looked at her siblings' expression. Both Edmund and Peter showed complete astonishment while Lucy was in verge of tears.

She continued, "And I know that when we were in the train station, we were magically pulled back to Narnia. And again we helped Narnia to overcome the Telmarines. We aided Caspian, the true King to regain his rightful throne. And that Aslan abetted us again. I also remember he said that Peter and I could never get back to Narnia again."

"I know when we get back here in England I acted so awful and so horrible. And I'm sorry. I was so depressed, you see? I wanted to go back but I could not. Aslan said so. So I tried letting it go. But I could not either because memories of it came flooding my mind again. It was especially refreshed when Edmund, Lucy and Eustace came back from a voyage in Narnia. I wanted to join you but I let my pride get in the way. But it was like a drug so even though I snapped each time you talked about Narnia, I was quietly listening to your adventures. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. And I do wish I could make up with all the hurt I had caused. I missed all of you and all love you. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive a horrible person like me?"

Susan sat there weeping again. She let her hands cover her face. Peter and Edmund recovered from their shock and came to Susan and wrapped their arms around her. Lucy did so too while crying.

"We missed you too Susan. And of course we forgive you, we love you." the three said in unison

All of them were happy their sister, Susan, Queen Susan The Gentle, came back to her senses, came back to them. No words can explain how happy they were.

When the four broke their tight embrace, they could hear a familiar deep voice, uttering the same exact words he said during their coronation in Narnia.

"_Once a King and Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen of Narnia."_

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **My AWESOME READERS, please review.. :) Please, please, please..

Had to rewrite this too, so many mistakes.. please point out the grammatical errors so that I could enhance this story and myself.. thank you so much.. :)


	4. A Twisted Story

**AN: **No, I do not own Narnia. If I do, then the Pevensie children won't be sibling and Peter and Susan will be together, Lucy and Edmund too.. OOOPPPPSSS... shouldn't have said that.. some would not want it.. wushu! Stupid WRITER!

No! Don't leave! I beg you, please read this first, then review.. don't worry there is no incest here.. I promise..

**A Twisted Story**

It has been 3 days after Susan had her bad dream. She had drastically changed, for good of course, that's what everyone thought especially the seven people who were so glad to have her back.

But Aunt Alberta thinks otherwise. She said Susan was back to being plain old Susan. That's probably because she refrains from wearing any make-up, except for formal occasions.

"_Susan, I don't mean to pry and I certainly do not want to offend you but… why did you stop wearing make-up?" _Lucy once asked.

"_I just realized I don't need them. If I'm truly beautiful to others they would notice it even if I do not wear any cosmetics"_ Susan said, smiling to herself.

"_And besides beauty is not based on physical appearances," _she added looking at Lucy's face, then placed her hand on her heart _"it's the heart that counts."_

Lucy shyly replied _"Do you think I'm pretty?"_

Susan seriously answered_ "No, not at all,"_ then she laughed when she saw Lucy frowned and put her hands on her sister's chin _"I think you're stunning. No. You are dazzling. Remarkably beautiful! And believe me when I say that I even think you are more gorgeous than I am."_

After that event Lucy adored Susan even more. She also gained more confidence, receiving such a compliment to the woman she always wanted to be.

Susan also joins them when they talk about Narnia. She shares her experiences with them, and talks about certain people she met along with her adventures and she even gave Eustace and Jill some pointers in using a bow and arrow.

Tonight, as Susan strolls towards her room, when she heard Edmund, Peter and Lucy in the boys' bedroom. They were talking about Narnia,…again.

"_Shouldn't we tell Susan about our plans? _Lucy said.

_I think I've heard this before. _Susan thought then she remembered her dream. _No. This could not be happening._

"_Yeah, why don't you call her Lu?" _Peter said.

"_She might be interested with this." _Said Edmund

"_After all, she has been quite involved with these past few weeks" _Peter thoughtfully added

Susan heard Lucy's hurried footsteps. She too went to her room immediately, after all she does not want to get caught eavesdropping. She then grabbed the brush and started brushing her hair.

She saw the door flung open, and revealed her little sister. Lucy then started staring at her.

"_What is it, Lu?"_ she asked, a little worried.

"_Nothing" _ answered Lucy. Then after a deep thought, _"You are very beautiful Sue, can I , um.. brush your hair?"_

Susan laughed but not mockingly, _"Of course sweetie, come." _She gestured Lucy to come to her.

Lucy silently and adoringly brushed her sister's hair. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"_Su, you don't know how happy I am that you do remember Narnia?" _Lucy happily said, "_And I know Aslan do too. You're amazing, I wish I could be just like you."_

Susan turned around to look at her sister "_No Lu, don' say that. You are amazing in your own way."_

"_We are both beautiful then."_ Lucy said

A long silence was heard in the room until Lucy remembered what she was suppose to tell Susan.

"_Oh! I almost forgot, Peter wants to see you. They must have been waiting for long. Come on let's hurry."_

Lucy was about rush again to the men's room when Susan called her.

"_Lu," _Susan started, "_whatever's going to happen tomorrow I just have to say that I love you so much, and that I'm proud you are my sister."_

Lucy was tearful and rush to Susan to hug her.

"_I love you too Su." _She said

"_Hey! Can we cut in?" _Peter asked while a grin crossed his face.

He and Edmund suddenly popped from their bedroom door and startled the two. Edmund was frowning but you can see the smirk he was trying to hide.

"_We've been waiting, you know? _He said

"_And worried when the two of you didn't show up after 10 minutes that Lucy left our bedroom. We thought something happened to both of you." _Peter interjected.

"_What's with all the drama, anyway?"_ Edmund asked

"_It's a long story and besides it's none of your business." _Lucy snapped. She was quite irritated that the two ruined their sisters' bonding. Susan just laughed at their conversations. They decided to just held their meeting at the girls' room.

The day after, Susan was preparing to go. She has packed all the things she needed. It has been decided that she would go with Lucy to meet Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly. She was entering the living room when she saw Edmund look so deep in thought. She quietly slip beside him and stare at him. Suddenly, Edmund spoke.

"_Don't you have a date today?" _he inquired, then seeing her puzzled face, "_I don't mean to pry but you used to be so loud about your relationship with Joseph. How come I haven't even heard his name from you from these past days?"_

"_We broke up." _She simply said

Edmund was surprised but did not push the subject, "_Don't you have any important appointments?"_

"_Actually there's one. I'm supposed to meet up with 4 important people today with my precious little sister and wait for my darling brothers"_ she said beaming at Edmund who smirks at her too.

"_SUSAN!"_

"_I think you should go now. I don't think your precious little sister could linger any longer." _Suggested Edmund. He and Susan stood up.

"_Yeah I think I should. And I think you better prepare too before Peter saw you are still ill-equipped."_ Susan said. Edmund started to strode off after agreeing with her. Then unexpectedly, Susan hugged him from his back.

"_And Ed, Thank you. Thank you for understanding me and for pointing out my faults. I love you"_

Edmund smiled at her sister's gesture, "_Is this what you are doing with Lucy last night? You know I'm not really good at handling drama."_ He teased.

Susan just let him go and had already turned her heels toward the door when Edmund spoke up.

"_I love you too Su."_

Susan smiled at his brother who was already walking towards the kitchen.

"_Why? I mean you always said you like those kind of guys?" _Peter's voice suddenly rang her ears.

"_What?" _Susan was surprised with Peter's sudden appearance

"_I mean you always liked Joseph. Why did you break up with him?_

"_When I showed him simple old Susan he did not like the change. Turns out he only loves my appearance."_

"_WHY THAT! I'm going to –"_

"_No. It's fine. To tell you the truth I'm happy because I don't want to lie anymore. I never really loved him actually. I just used him to forget Narnia. But I don't think I would ever want to forget Narnia again. It's the only truth in the pool of lies."_

Peter beamed at her, _"Welcome back Su!"_

Susan don't know what came to her, he just hugged him tight. Those simple word Peter spoke assures her that she would never be alone no matter what would happen later on. It guaranteed her entry to Narnia as a friend of Narnia again.

"_SUSAN! What's taking you so long?" _shouted a slightly irritated Lucy

"_I better go; I don't want to argue with Lucy along our way. And by the way, thank you for everything Pete, and that I really adore your courage. I love you."_

"_I love you too Su."_

Peter watched as Susan walked towards Lucy. Edmund appeared to his side to watch the girls go. Susan looked back once more and saw the boys looking at them. Lucy followed her action. Both of them waved the boys goodbye.

"_See you two at the other side."_ She said then she started walking again.

"_It's supposed to be see you later."_ Edmund murmured.

"_What do you think she meant for saying that?" _Peter asked

"_I don't know. Maybe she knows something we don't."_ Edmund answered, also quite puzzled

"_What do you mean by 'see you at the other side'?"_ Lucy asked her older sister

"_You would soon know, Lu."_

Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly are already present as the sisters arrived. Susan suggested everybody to say everything they need to say to everyone they need to talk to.

"_Why?"_ Eustace asked

"_Well, we don't know when our life is going to end. Better say what our honest feelings before it's too late."_

"_She is right. After all there is no harm in doing that. Let's just comply with her." _Professor Kirk stated.

So everyone did as Susan suggested. Upon reaching the station, Susan called their parents. But they were not answering. _Maybe they are already aboard the train_. So she texted them.

"_Mom, I'm not sure what would happen today, but always remember I love you. Tell dad I love him too. And that I am so proud you are my parents. Both of you are great parents._

As the train move, Susan could feel it is stirring faster than usual. Lucy was trembling behind her. She tugged her little sister's hand and looked assuringly at the more frightened youngsters. Eustace and Jill who were holding hands, while the older couple looked at each other with worry.

The train screeched louder. Susan looked at her companions and saw their eyes are shut tightly. She drew all six of them closer before tightly shutting her eyes and wait for the pain to agonize her.

But no pain came. She fluttered her eyes and saw she was standing with her companions minus Jill and Eustace but now Edmund and Peter are with them. They walked, entered a big door, until they are united with Jill and Eustace. They also stumbled to a young man, named Trinian. Jill and Eustace knew Trinian for they had an adventure with him so Peter just introduced Trinian to the others who he doesn't know him.

"_These are my sisters, Lucy and Susan, and my brother, Edmund."_ Peter announced. And the gaily talk continued on and on.

From nowhere, Aslan appeared before them.

"_Welcome back Kings and Queens of Narnia! Welcome back Friends of Narnia!"_ He proclaimed while staring all-knowingly to Susan, who knew what lies behind his word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: I understand that my story somehow has similarities to other stories.. I haven't really read any of them before writing any chapters of this story, really. To be honest, I was being a little focused on getting the idea out of my mind (cause it troubles me and finals exam is coming up) that I haven't really checked if someone has the same plot. So no, I did not copy them okay.. so everyone is good, right.. :)**

**And since everyone is good, and this is the last chapter, I asked you, no, I'm actually begging you to review.. please!**

Thank you everyone for reading this story.. I really appreciate you guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I'm actually planning to continue this, but maybe it has some incest, it kinda troubles me.. really but maybe if I am not too lazy.. I would,,.. ahahahaha...


End file.
